


Amor paterno

by RioluZX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shotacon, Yaoi, peticion, request
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Andres es un padre soltero cuya unica meta en la vida es amar y darle todo lo que quiera a su hijo, sin embargo en medio de su necesidad puede que se meta en una relacion tanto pecaminosa como lujuriosa.Peticion de un nuevo amigo nyan
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sin Corps





	Amor paterno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian/gifts).



Todo parecía un simple día normal en aquella tranquila ciudad, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse, los jóvenes regresaban de la escuela, otros de jugar y los adultos del trabajo, entre uno de ellos estaba Andrés, un joven adulto que no se consideraba diferente a ningún otro, se despertaba temprano como todas las mañanas, hacia el desayuno para él y su hijo, hacia las cosas de la casa para tomar una ducha y luego iba a dejar a su pequeño a la escuela antes de ir al trabajo, era su deber esforzarse por hacerlo todo y también ganar bien para su hogar, después de todo él era un padre soltero, aun cuando embarazo a una mujer a sus 18 años se hizo responsable de eso, a los 19 fue dejado con el bebé pues esa mujer no quería nada con él, tuvo miedo en ese entonces, era un mundo lleno de responsabilidades pero cuando vio a aquel pequeño ser en sus brazos solo sintió amor por la criatura, por su querido Sebastián siguió adelante, él fue quien lo motivó a estudiar, trabajar, esforzarse día a día por ambos, fue una época difícil pero con orgullo a sus 25 años consiguió su propia casa, independizándose de sus padres y mudándose a otra ciudad, tener un pequeño de 6 años era un desafío, no se lo negaría a nadie pero el simplemente adoraba a su hijo, después de todo este lo adoraba a él, nunca preguntaba por su madre pues para él la única familia que existía era su padre, Andrew se sentía feliz de ser tan apreciado, su pequeño le daba todo lo que necesitaba.......casi todo.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo su bebé era muy especial para el pero no podía complacer sus deseos, él era un hombre y desde sus 20 deseaba más contacto sexual, no con mujeres, nunca más cometería ese error pues conforme veía a sus compañeros de clases se daba cuenta de lo atractivos que eran, se metió en clubes de deportes con ellos para descubrirse a sí mismo, se encontró casi babeando cuando se rozaban entre sí, le daban una nalgada de felicitaciones y ni hablar de los baños, rodeado de penes de distintos tamaños que solo deseaba tocar, se sentía orgulloso de superar a todos en ello, era algo de su familia que los hombres tenían un gran desarrollo en sus penes, el no había sido la excepción, sin embargo para el solamente era para presumir, pues su deseo era solamente tirarse en la banca de las duchas, alzar sus piernas y pedirle a todos que lo follaran sin piedad, reafirmaran sus gustos y así lo hicieron, un hombre tras otro tuvo su turno en él, se encontró gimiendo sin control, chupando una verga tras otra, acariciando, temblando, experimentando el sexo gay por primera vez con todo su equipo de Soccer hasta ser bañado en el semen de todos, fueron placenteros años de universidad en que aquello se repetía una y otra vez aunque lamentablemente no encontró el amor, cualquier hombre apenas se enteraba que tenía un hijo se apartaba haciendo una mala excusa, no culpaba a su hijo por eso, sino a todos esos cobardes que tenían menos bolas de las que presumían, ese fue un motivo más por el que se mudó a esa nueva ciudad apenas se graduó y al conseguir trabajo pensó en dejar de lado todas esas tonterías, tenía un hijo que criar y se aseguraría de hacerlo bien, aunque claro, eso no significó que dejara de complacerse a sí mismo, pues apenas su adorado Sebastián se dormía el sacaba sus secretos, objetos sexuales que había adquirido con el tiempo, en la soledad de su habitación se quitaba sus ropas, se veía frente a un espejo orgulloso de su buen físico, sus pectorales, sus brazos fuertes al igual que piernas, su abdomen marcado y con el fabuloso pene que colgaba entre sus piernas a veces podía evitar entender porque sus compañeros de trabajo lo querían invitar a beber, seguro tenían la esperanza de meterse en sus pantalones pero eso nunca pasaría, para el solamente existía su pequeño, si necesitaba desahogo simplemente miraba una película porno, montando con frenesí uno de sus enormes consoladores, gimiendo de placer con uno de los actores gay, un compañero del trabajo atractivo y aumentando el ritmo hasta bañarse a sí mismo en su semen, respirando agitado él creía que podría vivir así.

Sin embargo todo eso acabo un día.

-Ya llegué-anuncio mientras se desarmaba la corbata alrededor de su cuello, podía escuchar el ruido de la televisión indicando que su pequeño estaba en casa, habían zapatillas tiradas en medio del pasillo, calcetines, unos shorts y así seguía el rastro hasta la sala, se imaginó porque era y su corazón latió más rápido, al entrar en la sala encontró calzoncillos tirados al igual que una playera, sentado en el sofá estaba su adorado Sebastián de ahora 9 años, jugando con su Switch en el mismo estado que había llegado al mundo, desnudo.

-Ya era hora, mira como tengo de grandes las bolas por estar esperándote- se quejó este mientras Andrés sentía un calor recorrer su cuerpo, siendo más intenso cuando su hijo se acostó en el sofá separando sus piernas, enseñando orgullosamente su pene bien desarrollado, tan grande como un adolescente y eso que este apenas contaba con nueve años de vida-Ya sabes las reglas-añadió apuntándole con su dedo, un escalofrío placentero recorrió en cuerpo de Andrés, un acuerdo mutuo entre ellos de que apenas entraran a la seguridad de su hogar las ropas estaban prohibidas, el ceño fruncido de Sebastián y su sonrisa pervertida mostraban claramente sus deseos, unos que el adulto también experimentaba.

Una relación prohibida que existía entre ambos, algo que muchos considerarían un crimen, algo quizás malévolo y al inicio el pensó que era así, pero no pudo controlarlo, había sido débil y como resultado de ello era dominado por su propio hijo, mientras sus ropas caían al suelo no podía evitar revivir como todo había escalado a ese punto, uno en que apenas llegaba se desnudaba por completo, dejaba expuesto toda su masculina figura que el con orgullo mantenía, se ponía de rodillas ante su primogénito y sumisamente le enseñaba el placer de un hombre, como todo había empezado fue un ardiente verano cuando este tenía 8 años.

Las temperaturas se alzaban sin control, el aire acondicionado estaba roto así que con un simple ventilador debían sobrevivir, ambos estaban sin playera, tendidos en el sofá viendo al menos algo en la televisión, sin embargo para el pequeño Sebastián era demasiado el sufrimiento, sin avisarle a su padre se quitó su short, quedando desnudo al no usar ropa interior ese día y Andrés no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, sintió como su cuerpo ardía aún más, sus ojos solo se pudieron enfocar en el pene de su amado hijo, ¿en qué momento esa cosita tan pequeña había crecido?, claramente los genes de su familia se habían mostrado en su pequeño, desde ese día no pudo evitar volver a pensar en él, su piel suave, su actitud rebelde, como tantos juegos de Soccer con sus amigos en la escuela lo mantenían en forma, más que nada en el pene de este, sus pensamientos lo persiguieron que comenzó a buscar excusas para volver a verlo, bañarse juntos, bajar su pijama cuando se dormía pues lo hacían en la misma cama, pronto se encontró solamente pensando en él, ningún actor porno o chico atractivo llenaba su cabeza al momento de complacerse, el pene de Sebastián era el único que llenaba su mente hasta el punto que supo tuvo que tomar medidas al respecto.

-¿Puedo estar sin ropa?-pregunto Sebastián claramente emocionado por lo que había declarado su padre durante un desayuno.

-Bueno, como hace calor pensé que-

-¡Gracias!-grito antes de tirar lejos su pijama, el corazón de Andrés comenzó a palpitar emocionado, su pequeño estaba desnudo frente a él, claramente feliz mientras se estiraba, sonriendo animadamente sin rastro de vergüenza por su estado más natural-Papá tú también ¿verdad?-pregunto acercándose a él muy emocionado, tragando saliva no pudo negarse, no podía ante él.

-Yo.....claro, yo también-susurro removiéndose su playera, sin embargo al quitarse su pantalón soltó un gimoteo de vergüenza, su verga estaba totalmente erecta por la presencia desnuda de su hijo, este no pudo evitar mirarlo curioso pues era sin duda algo enorme.

-Wow, ¿qué le pasó a tu pipí?-pregunto tocando la punta expuesta con su dedo, viendo como palpitaba y gotas comenzaban a caer por el enorme largo, haciendo temblar a Andrés que no pudo contenerlo más.

-Hijo, ¿quieres jugar a los adultos con papi?-susurro notando la clara curiosidad en su rostro, desde ese momento se había condenado a sí mismo pero no pudo evitarlo, los juguetes no eran suficiente ahora, necesitaba a alguien de verdad y ese, tendría que ser su hijo.

Lamio cada parte de su cuerpo, lo beso, succiono, chupo con fuerzas y hambre el pene de su pequeño Sebastián que era aún más grande cuando estaba erecto, escuchando sus gemidos de placer, como se retorcía, gritos cada vez más eróticos y el primer orgasmo de su hijo, una descarga de placer recorriéndolo, todo su cuerpo temblando mientras recibía con todo gusto hasta la última gota, tragándolo todo mientras veía avergonzado que él también había eyaculado, haciendo un gran charco en el suelo pero seguía estando igual de enorme, puso a Sebastián en cuatro patas, devoró su culito virgen a chupadas y lamidas, estimulándolo, escuchándolo gemir hasta estar nuevamente erecto, sabía que no debía pero ya era muy tarde, enloquecería si no lo hacía, tomaría la primera vez de su pequeño, el siempre sería la primera vez de Sebastián.

-Ahh..... ¿Así papi?-gemía Sebastián sonrojado, ubicado de pie entre las piernas de su padre que estaba sentado en el sofá, temblando de emoción al sentir como la verga erecta de su pequeño se frotaba contra su ano.

-Sí, así bebé, metete en el culo de papi-suplicaba desesperado, queriendo sentir la hombría de su pequeño en su apretado interior, apenas lo penetro la punta supo que ese era el mejor pene que jamás le habían metido, mejorando a cada centímetro, cuando se clavó con fuerza en el saco la lengua gimiendo como una puta, por cada estocada de su adorado hijo a su apretado interior, sabiendo que tendría consecuencias, que estaba hundiéndose en algo que le costaría mucho pero no pudo evitar disfrutar hasta el último momento de aquello, eyaculando sin control alguno cuando su pequeño lo hizo dentro de él.

Desde ese día las cosas comenzaron a cambiar en la casa, su hijo dejó de usar ropa dentro de casa y le exigía hacer lo mismo, estaban desnudos desde el momento en que abrían sus ojos, al compartir habitación Andrés no podía aguantar en darle una mamada a su hijo y este como agradecimiento lo follaba tal como le suplicaba, vivían sus vidas normales en la escuela y el trabajo, pero al llegar a casa su lado pervertido tomaba el control, gimiendo como un animal en celo suplicando por el pene de su hijo pues cada día sentía una mejoría que le daba más placer que ningún otro hombre en su vida, le enseño a Sebastián todo lo que sabía, juguetes sexuales, sus puntos débiles, fetiches, pronto su hijo comenzó a tener más confianza, a dominarlo hasta el punto que este no le pedía sexo, sino que su propio hijo le ordenaba arrodillarse a sus pies para reclamar sus cuerpo, estaba a la merced de Sebastián al punto que solo quería complacerlo, Andrés ya no podía vivir sin el pene de su hijo, le compraba sus juegos favoritos, lo llevaba a donde él quería, todo para ser penetrado por su amado hijo, las cosas escalando con el tiempo, volviéndose más públicas, teniendo sexo en su patio, parques públicos cuando ya era de noche, incluso en su automóvil ya fuera en el día o la noche, sentía el miedo de ser descubierto pero también un placer tan fuerte que siempre eyaculaba demasiado rápido, quedando a la merced de Sebastián que a medida que aprendía comenzaba a desarrollar una mayor resistencia, su hijo se estaba volviendo su macho y eso simplemente hacía a Andrés amarlo aún más.

-Hijo.....por favor no-gemía Andrés sonrojado y agitado, tan hundido estaba en sus recuerdos que antes de darse cuenta estaba en medio de la calle, los faroles iluminando los cuerpos desnudos de él y su hijo, su rostro manchado con el semen de Sebastián mientras su hijo lo observaba cruzado de brazos.

-No deberías decir eso cuando tienes el pene tan duro como roca papi-dijo de modo burlón mientras el adulto se sonrojaba, en efecto ambos estaban erectos, como no estarlo si en cualquier segundo alguien podría dar vuelta la esquina, verlos en tal situación, ¿qué excusa pondría?, un gemido salió de sus labios, su hijo le había dado una fuerte y sonora nalgada, lo miro de reojo notando como fruncía el ceño, una señal de que perdía la paciencia y sumisamente Andrés se puso de rodillas, en cuatro patas ofreciendo su trasero sintiendo como el menor sujetaba sus nalgas, las separaba dejando en evidencias su entrada anal dilatada, una prueba de que estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención en aquella zona.

-Ahh...¡¡ahhh!!-gimió sonrojado cuando ese pene entro en él, una fuerte estocada hizo que las bolas de Sebastián impactarán su trasero, se cubrió su boca con las manos, suplicando que nadie hubiera oído eso, teniendo que contenerse como podía pero un fuerte movimiento hizo que todo su interior temblara, su agujero se cerrara alrededor del pene de su hijo, este sonriera de lado, estirando su mano para sujetar su cabello y moverse contra ese enorme trasero frente a él, relamiéndose los labios y gimiendo en alto.

Tras haber dejado en medio de la calle un gran charco de semen como evidencia de que habían estado ahí volvieron a casa, lo primero que tuvieron que hacer fue limpiar todo, más bien Andrés limpio todo mientras el pervertido de su hijo terminaba su videojuego, lo siguiente fue una ducha que ambos compartieron, limpiando sus sudados y manchados cuerpos Andrés se aferraba a la pared gimiendo agitado, su hijo estaba lavando su trasero, metiendo sus dedos para abrir su agujero, obligándolo a expulsar el semen que tenía en su interior, recibiendo una que otra nalgada en el proceso y escuchando a Sebastián decirle que tenía el mejor culo del mundo, no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, cuando ambos se secaron fueron a la sala para poder ir a preparar la cena.

-Ah sí, mañana es el día de padres e hijos en la escuela-Andrés se mostró curioso por las palabras de su hijo, recordando como también tuvo que hacerlo en su infancia-¿Puedes ir?-cuestiono terminando de poner la mesa.

-Claro, solo le diré a mi jefe que me dé permiso, no me lo perdería por nada-afirmo sin querer llegar a decepcionar a su hijo, menos cuando quería escuchar todas las cosas buenas que pensaba de él.

-Yo tampoco-sonrió de un modo lujurioso que hizo a Andrés sentirse un poco nervioso por tales palabras, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que su hijo tenía algo planeado y no sería algo inocente.

El día siguiente llego más rápido de lo que creía, antes de darse cuenta estaba ya en el automóvil vestido al igual que su hijo, la exposición seria en la segunda hora de clases por lo que dejo a Sebastián y fue a su trabajo, ese día no había mucho por hacer e incluso consiguió que le dieran el resto del día libre, feliz pensaba retirar a su hijo temprano después de su exposición e ir a algún lugar juntos, su entrepierna palpitaba de la emoción, un mensaje a su celular le llamo la atención, era de su hijo diciéndole que fuera a una parte de la escuela a verlo, se mostró curioso por eso, una vez estaciono paso por los pasillos del lugar, por los niños que estaban afuera era claro que estaban en recreo, reviso el mensaje que Sebastián le envió, atravesó la puerta y se mostró curioso al notar que eran unos camerinos.

-H-Hijo-gimoteo sonrojado al verlo sentado en una banca desnudo, Sebastián sonrió volteando a verlo, dejo de lado su videojuego y lo guardo en su mochila para poder ver a su padre. 

-Ya que me estás haciendo un favor, pensé que podría darte una recompensa-sonreía el menor de modo confiado, pues podía verlo en los ojos y el rostro sonrojado de su padre, cuando este ponía los ojos en su pene su victoria ya era segura.

Una a una las ropas comenzaron a caer, Sebastián sonreía recogiéndolas todas, metiéndolas en su mochila mientras hacía a su padre acostarse en la banca donde antes estuvo, alzo sus piernas viendo gustoso como este se entregaba, no decía palabra alguna pero no la necesitaba, para que su plan funcionara sabía que debía darle placer, uno tan intenso que su mente no funcionara más, para su fortuna el venia preparado, sus manos masajearon el enorme pene de Andrés, sus bolas, sus dedos lentamente bajando hasta su ano, metiéndose y abriéndolo abriendo suavemente escuchando los suspiros de placer del mayor, poco a poco sus penes reaccionaron, creciendo en tamaño y dureza, alzándose orgullosos mientras Sebastián seguía jugando con el cuerpo de su padre, cuando pensó que este estaba en su punto máximo supo que era hora de mostrarle su sorpresa, saco algo de su mochila, se relamió los labios y posicionándolo en el ano de su padre se relamió los labios, presionando y haciendo que ingresara en él.

-Ahh.....que.... ¿qué metiste?-gimoteo sonrojado por sentir que era redondo y frio, deslizándose por todo su pasaje anal hasta cierto extremo, Sebastián sonrió mostrándole un control remoto y presiono un botón-¡¡Ahhh!!-Andrés gimió con fuerza mientras su pene palpitaba sin control alguno, ese objeto estaba vibrando dentro de él, estimulándolo sin piedad y haciendo que tuviera que aferrarse con fuerzas a la banca.

-Traje unos cuantos juguetes para divertirnos juntos papá-respondió mientras aumentaba la intensidad, observando con gusto como Andrés estaba retorciéndose, subía y baja la intensidad a voluntad, a veces alto para castigarlo, otras lento para que este le suplicara que no se detuviera, cuando gotas comenzaron a salir del pene de su padre supo que debía pasar al siguiente paso-Puja-le ordeno masturbándose suavemente, Andrés sonrojado supo que tendría que expulsar ese objeto el mismo, sintiendo su rostro arder comenzó a apretar su cuerpo, respirando agitado pues aquel juguete seguía vibrando dentro de él, fueron minutos de una placentera tortura en que creía iba a acabar, soltando un grito finalmente expulso de su agujero aquella esfera que cayó al suelo sin dejar de moverse.

-N-Niño pervertido-gimoteaba respirando agitado, temblando por como su agujero se estaba apretando molesto, suplicando que esos placenteros estímulos continuaran, sonrojado vio cómo su hijo metía la mano en su mochila y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe-No....no el grande-suplico mientras su ano se contraía deseando desesperadamente el enorme consolador negro que tenía el menor en sus manos.

-Oh si, el grande, tu juguete favorito-sonrió Sebastián mientras le daba un beso a la punta de ese enorme pene plástico, separo las piernas de su padre, se ubicó entre estas para posicionar aquel pene de plástico en su agujero, viendo con todo gusto como este intentaba negarlo pero lo disfrutaba, su pene erecto nunca mentía.

-Ahhh....¡¡Sebastián!!-grito de placer cuando ese objeto lo penetro completamente, la base golpeaba su trasero y él se sujetó su abdomen, creyendo que estaba así de profundo pues el placer era demasiado, gritando aún más fuerte cuando el menor activo un interruptor en la base, provocando que este comenzara a vibrar con fuerza, estimulando las paredes anales de Andrés sin piedad, provocando que se retorciera mientras Sebastián disfrutaba el espectáculo.

Sujetando la base de ese objeto el menor sonrió comenzando a sacarlo y meterlo con una gran intensidad, follando a su padre con aquel pene falso, escuchando con gusto como este solamente podía entregarse, gemir y disfrutar entregándose a los deseos de su hijo, pues ese era su deber, Sebastián entendía que su padre solamente estaba ahí para cuidarlo, darle regalos, complacer sus deseos y amarlo, como tal, él debía darle a su padre lo que tanto necesitaba, el placer de un hombre, sus movimientos cada vez eran más fuertes, sacando aquel objeto por completo antes de volver introducirlo de regreso a la base, su otra mano masturbaba el enorme pene de su padre, sintiendo con gusto como una gran erupción se acercaba, Andrés se mordía los labios, su mente comenzaba a nublarse, sus piernas le temblaban, pronto su razón fue apagada y comenzó a gemir suplicando por mas, sin importarle que alguien lo escuchara, meciendo sus caderas con esos movimientos hasta finalmente gritar el nombre de su hijo, delatar quien era el causante de tan potente orgasmo que lo hizo eyacular sin control alguno, manchando tanto su pecho y abdomen como la mano de su hijo que se relamía los labios de aquella erótica escena. 

-Ya estás listo-sonrió relamiéndose los labios dejando aquel consolador aun activo metido profundamente en su padre, viéndolo temblar y gemir agitado con la mirada dilatada del placer le ordenó levantarse, la campana había sonado, era la hora de su clase y no dudaba que a todos les encantaría lo que había traído para enseñar.

Sebastián no pudo evitar sentirse excitado apenas salió desnudo al pasillo de la escuela, detrás de él su padre lo seguía en el mismo estado, temblando sonrojado por lo que su hijo le obligaba a hacer, este tomo su mano guiándolo, cada paso hacia que Andrés temblara más fuerte, el consolador aun metido en su culo lo seguía estimulando, obligando a su pene a seguir erecto hasta llegar frente a una puerta, miro a hijo, pidiéndole que reconsiderara pero este le dio una nalgada, abrió la puerta y lo hizo entrar, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras se escuchaban exclamaciones de sorpresa de parte de sus compañeros, más aun de su maestro que reacciono del shock al ver tanto a padre como hijo desnudos en mitad de su clase.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-grito claramente alterado por la vista de ambos y como el menor sonreía de modo soberbio ante tal pregunta.

-Mi exposición -respondió como si fuera obvio, hizo a su padre mirar a todos sus compañeros de clase, sujeto su pene para dar a lucir su enorme tamaño y saludo a todos-Bueno amigos, hoy les presento a mi padre Andrés, un adicto al placer que dan los hombres-comenzó a decir con todo orgullo en su voz.

-Hijo no-suplico cuando este le hizo darles la espalda, enseñarles a todos su trasero con aquel consolador aun en su interior, sujeto la base, le dio una nalgada y en un fuerte movimiento lo saco de golpe-¡¡Ahhh!!Andrés sonrojado no pudo evitar un gemido de placer, la mano de su hijo le hizo inclinarse, enseñar su ano a todos los presentes y su pene estaba chorreando al sentir miradas sobre este.

-Aquí pueden ver la prueba de que está acostumbrado a recibir penes, su agujero está abierto y siempre lo tiene limpio, especialmente para poder recibir vergas-iba relatando Sebastián mientras se relamía los labios por tal obediencia, saco los juguetes de su mochila y los dejo sobre su escritorio-Aquí tenemos una variedad de objetos que utiliza, todos han estado en tu culo, ¿verdad papa?-cuestiono el menor dándole una fuerte nalgada al firme trasero del adulto haciéndolo gemir.

-S-Si-confeso mientras Sebastián lo obligaba a ponerse en cuatro patas, gatear por todo el salón para que sus compañeros vieran de cerca su cuerpo expuesto, más aun su agujero y su pene palpitante que dejaba un rastro de gotas de placer en el suelo, volviendo a estar frente al salón esta vez con el trasero alzado hacia su hijo.

-Pero todos esos juguetes no son nada, pues lo que más disfruta mi padre, es un pene real como el mío- sonrió el menor mientras sacudía su pene erecto frente a todos, sintiendo la mirada de muchos sobre este, haciendo su ego crecer aún más-Se los mostraré-dijo apuntando hacia el agujero de su padre, sujetando sus caderas para que permaneciera firme mientras este le miraba avergonzado sobre el hombro que no lo expusiera más.

-¡¡Ohh!!-grito Andrés con todas sus fuerzas apretando los puños, Sebastián no había tenido delicadeza alguna, había saltado sobre su trasero, empalándolo en un solo y fuerte movimiento hasta la base de su verga erecta, el pequeño gemía de placer, viendo como su padre temblaba, se retorcía debido a que estaba dentro de él, un sonido mostro que era lo contrario, movió su cabeza y el menor se sintió aún más excitado que antes al ver como su propio padre se había orinado, la mirada de todos en tal escena, ser el culpable de eso, su maestro en shock por aquello al igual que compañeros que murmuraban en el lugar, jamás había sentido su pene tan duro y grande como en aquel instante.

-Como pueden ver.....mi padre es muy sensible en su culo, más aun, cuando saco mi pene-decía sintiendo a mirada de todos sus compañeros presentes sobre el mientras sacaba su dureza de ese agujero-Y lo meto de golpe-sonrió de placer cuando al volver a introducirse su padre soltó un gemido más fuerte y sonoro.

-H-Hijo.... ¡no!-suplico sonrojado cuando los movimientos comenzaron a repetirse una y otra vez, cada uno más rápido, más fuerte e intenso, hundiéndose con toda facilidad en su interior, su pequeño cuerpo moviéndose con gran felicidad gracias a la posición en que estaban, cerro sus ojos, sin querer encarar a esos niños pero sabía que todos lo estaban viendo, observaban como su hijo de nueve años lo dominaba-Ahh, ¡¡ahhh!!-grito cuando una fuerte nalgada fue el último detonante para que alcanzara el orgasmo, eyaculando en frente de todos esos niños, manchando el suelo con su semen espeso mientras que el morbo de tal escena y los ojos presentes le hizo soltar más de lo normal, sintiendo que sus bolas iban a vaciarse en ese mismo instante. 

-Ahhh.....¿lo vieron?, mi padre acaba de sufrir un orgasmo anal debido a que lo estoy follando, claro que como es mi pene, a él le encanta mucho más-seguía hablando Sebastián sin detenerse en ningún momento, golpeando ese cálido y estrecho interior más rápido sintiendo con gusto esas paredes anales apretar sin control su pene-¿No es así papi?-cuestiono sujetando su cadera, obligando a Andrés a expulsar hasta la última gota de semen en el suelo, sin dejar nada dentro mientras el hombre sacaba su lengua de placer.

-Si.....me encanta la polla de mi hijo-confeso ante todos elevando su culo, queriendo ahora sentir el semen de su pequeño dentro de él, que este lo follara frente a todos pues así no solo mostraba que su hijo era más macho que todos ellos, mostraba que Sebastián le pertenecía y no podrían quitárselo jamás.

-A continuación les enseñaré otros puntos de placer que posee el cuerpo de un hombre-sonrió Sebastián estirando sus manos para sujetar los pectorales de su padre, apretarlos con fuerza al igual que retorcía sus pezones, haciéndolo gritar de éxtasis mientras sus movimientos no se detenían.

Durante una hora completa Sebastián follo frente a todo su salón a su padre, ignorando los gritos del maestro, olvidando que estaba dando una clase de enseña, simplemente perdiéndose en el placer que le daba tener sexo con su propio progenitor, le alzo las piernas, monto su trasero, enseño una tras otra las posiciones que el conocía hasta que lo tuvo a su propio sobre él, montándolo en su propio asiento del salón, gritando de placer eyaculo finalmente en su interior, provocándole otro orgasmo a su padre que termino manchando sus cuerpos en su semilla masculina y caía agitado de espaldas en el suelo, Sebastián orgulloso saco su pene erecto y húmedo de su interior, enseñando a todos como había dejado su semen en aquel agujero abierto, casi matando de la rabia a su maestro por tal insolencia y su grito fue interrumpido por la campana de salida a clases.

-Vamos papá, quiero comer algo-le dijo a su padre que aun agitado y temblando por las fuertes sensaciones, este asintió despidiéndose de los presentes tomando la mochila de su hijo para guardar los juguetes sexuales, saliendo al pasillo ambos desnudos no pudieron evitar atraer la atención de todos los estudiantes que salían para el recreo. 

-Tendré que buscarte otra escuela-gimoteo sonrojado pues estaba claro que por lo que había hecho su hijo no volvería a ser aceptado en ese lugar.

-Que sea una nudista, así quizás dejan de exagerar, ni que fuera la primera vez que ven un pene-se quejó este por como muchos se quedaban con la boca abierta, otros sacaban fotografías aunque Sebastián olvidaba dos detalles, que su padre literalmente tenía el pene más grande del lugar y que ambos estaban manchados de semen.

-Ehh.....podría ser-murmuro rascándose la nuca mientras agradecía el momento en que lograron llegar a su automóvil alejados de todos esos jóvenes.

-¡Sebastián!-Padre e hijo curiosos se dieron la vuelta, notando a joven acercándose a ellos corriendo apresurado.

-Ahh...tu eres-murmuro rascándose la nuca intentando recordar su nombre. 

-Sonny, soy de tu misma clase -decía este respirando agitado, una vez se calmó avanzo hacia él y tomo sus manos-Se mi mejor amigo-le pidió con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-¿Uh?-cuestionaron ambos aún más confundidos.

-Jamás creí que conocería a un chico de mi edad que hiciera lo mismo, por favor se mi amigo-le suplico sin poder evitar dar pequeños saltos de emoción.

-Espera, ¿acaso tú?-cuestiono Sebastián mientras Andrew abría los ojos de la sorpresa por como este asentía.

-Sip, mi papá y yo también tenemos sexo-admitió este sacando pecho en clara señal de que estaba orgulloso de ese hecho-Pero jamás hemos hecho algo tan atrevido y candente como ustedes, ¿nos enseñarían?-le pidió juntando sus manos a modo de favor.

-Mmm no lo sé, supongo que tendría que verte follar tu papá para comprobarlo-murmuro este con una sonrisa lujuriosa interesado en más detalles.

-¡¿Sebastián que dices?!-grito Andrew sonrojado reconociendo esa expresión en su hijo de que no planeaba nada bueno.

-Trato hecho-afirmo este aceptando su desafío Sebastián sonreía victorioso-Esta en casa, ¿qué tal si vamos ahora?-les propuso a ambos y antes de que Andrew pudieran negarse su hijo alzo su pulgar en aprobación.

-Esa actitud si me gusta, vamos papá-le indico mientras ambos niños se subían en la parte de atrás para poder hablar cómodamente

-E-Espera, es que-gimoteo pero al ver que estos no le escuchaban supo que no valía la pena intentar -Sera un día muy largo-gimoteo mientras iba hacia el automóvil.

Mientras conducía no pudo evitar sentirse curioso al saber que no era el único padre que hacia eso, más aún, se preguntaba que planeaban esos niños que estaban platicando en el asiento trasero del auto, ver como Sonny se quitaba sus ropas indicándole donde ir le hizo sonrojarse, dos niños atractivos estaban desnudos en la parte trasera de su auto, lo peor de todo era que ese chico estaba tan bien desarrollado como su hijo, sintió su propio pene palpitar cuando estos se pusieron a frotarlos entre sí, compitiendo por el tamaño y no dudaba que ambos podrían darle un placer que jamás olvidaría, sonrojado acelero un poco más, su corazón palpitaba a cada segundo, era un pervertido, le pertenecía a su hijo y deseaba saber que tantas sorpresas le traerían ese nuevo encuentro entre ellos, tendría que aceptar todas esas cosas pero honestamente no era algo que le preocupara.

Era su vida y era feliz.


End file.
